PMD2: Explorations character list
by animatedrose
Summary: A list of characters from my story PMD2: Explorations of Time and Darkness. May contain future spoilers for future chapters and for PMD2: In The Beginning, which is not posted yet. Will be updated as more characters appear. Shadow Wolf list now added!
1. Chapter 1: Exploration Team list

Hey guys, I just thought I'd make this list so you could keep track of most of the characters in PMD2: Explorations of Time and Darkness

Hey guys, I just thought I'd make this list so you could keep track of most of the characters in PMD2: Explorations of Time and Darkness. This will be updated if reviewers submit more Exploration Teams, Rescue Teams, or Shadow Wolves, or if I come up with more characters. Characters from the games are listed here too. This may contain spoilers for future chapters.

Those written in normal font are my characters, _italics are reviewers' characters,_** and bold are characters that are in the games.** I do not own Pokemon. (P.S. the ranks of these teams will change in future chapters and once they do, I'll update this)

Wigglytuff's Guild

Team Moonlight

Rank: Normal

Shelly, a female Pikachu who used to be human

Flare, a female Vulpix on the run from her father in the future

Shivani, a female Shadow Pikachu that is trapped inside of Shelly's mind

Mystic, a female Gardevoir that appears in Shelly's dreams

Tangle, a male Tangela that saved gems from Waterfall Cave as treasures

Storm, a male Absol that was blamed for the disasters striking his homeland

Laurinda, a female Bellossom who tends to overreact about everything

Latika, a female Breloom with a crippled left paw

Nikita, a female Aipom with pink streaks in her fur who speaks third person

Noelani, a female Goldeen who acts like a spoiled brat

Nizana, a female Sunkern who's terrified of everything

Dakarai, a male Shuppet who's constantly lonely and love organization

Blade, a female Sneasel who doesn't trust anyone

Umbelina, a female Dustox who is popular yet unpredictable

Kedar, a male Rhyhorn who's down-to-earth and has many goals

Scar, a male Castform that is half-Shadow Pokemon and wants revenge

Team Snow

Rank: Silver

Sparks, a male Pikachu that has a crush on Shelly and is jealous of Flare

Igashu, a male Aerodactyl who wanders around and rarely joins missions

Team Raindrop

Rank: Bronze

Kit, a female Eevee who wants Sparks to join her team and not be lonely

Sharptooth, a male Totodile that's overprotective of his teammate

Team Thief

Rank: Silver

Meowth, a male Meowth that wears a glove on his left paw covering a scar

Snubbull, a male Snubbull that fiercely protects his leader from his dad

Marill, a female Marill that acts sarcastic and underestimates her opponents

Team Yena

Rank: Gold

Yena, a female Mightyena who hates outlaws and wants a peaceful world

Bone, a male Cubone that usually plays the silent but deadly guard

Fear, a male Fearow who loves joking around and carries a big Treasure Bag

Team Houndoom

Rank: Gold

Doom, a male Houndoom with a terrible temper and a hatred for criminals

Fang, a male Houndoom that leads the team through dungeons

Claw, a male Houndoom that is Fang's annoying little brother

Team Nightshade

Rank: Silver

Shadow, a male Zubat with shredded wings and scars on his chest

Misdreavus, a female Misdreavus with blue beads around her neck

Umbreon, a male Umbreon with bandages around one eye and his back leg

Team Storm Pulse

Rank: Bronze

Pippy, a female Piplup who's naïve and sees the good in everyone

Boulder, a male Riolu that gets nervous easily around much larger Pokemon

Icy, a female Glaceon who gives advice that tests other teams' dedication

Team Gemstone

Rank: Gold

Daisy, a female Charmeleon with a red bow tied to the horn on her head

Luna, a female Pichu who's shy and has a constant blush on her face

Tar, a male Larvitar that acts as if the team is pressed for time

Team Shooting Star

Rank: Silver

Starlight, a female Loppuny with a broken leg who was forced to leave

Inferno, a male Charizard that is willing to protect Starlight with his life

Tyranny, a male Tyranitar that was a former criminal who reformed himself

Team Crimson

Rank: Gold

Persia, a male Persian that constantly changes partners and helps Glameow

Team Fire Flower

Rank: Normal

Kitty, a female Skitty with a crescent moon-shaped scar on her forehead

Raven, a male Vulpix with red eyes and blacks paws who has a temper

Team Aqua

Rank: Silver

Vapor, a female Vaporeon who hates being asked questions and loves kids

Zel, a male Floatzel who is Alani's uncle with a crush on his leader Vapor

Odd, a male Oddish that constantly needs to be watched for his protection

_Team Fading Blade_

_Rank: Bronze_

_Salazar, a male Scyther that loves to battle and is confident in his skills_

_Fade, a female Dratini who has a crush on her teammate but is shy_

_Loki, a male Altaria that enjoys flirting with females on every team_

_Team Frostburn_

_Rank: Silver_

_Freeze, a male Glaceon who only speaks to his brother and enjoys training_

_Molt, a male Flareon with a crush on Flare but fights with his bro Freeze_

_Team Shocker_

_Rank: Silver_

_Patsy, a female Pachirisu that likes to climb on people's heads_

_Mary, a female Mareep who has anger management issues_

_Team Shellshock_

_Rank: Silver_

_Luffy, a male Blastoise with a powerful arsenal of moves_

_KC, a male Squirtle and the younger brother of Luffy_

_Bradley, a male Pikachu and cousin to Luffy and KC_

_Team Raptors_

_Horus Blazer, a male Blaziken with a strong sense of justice_

_Garde Devoir, a female Gardevoir with a loving relationship with Horus_

_Geckon Jukai, a male Sceptile with a habit of chewing twigs when nervous_

_Croc Odilius Dylian, a male Feraligatr who is wise and very serious_

**Team Razor Wind**

**Rank: Bronze**

**Zangoose**

**Scyther**

**Sandslash**

**Team Seedgey**

**Rank: Normal**

**Seedot**

**Pidgey**

**Team Glee**

**Rank: Bronze**

**Togepi**

**Politoed**

**Ledyba**

**Team Skull**

**Rank: Bronze**

**Skuntank**

**Zubat**

**Koffing**

**Team Charm**

**Rank: Gold**

**Loppuny**

**Gardevoir**

**Medicham**

**Team Tasty**

**Rank: Bronze**

**Swellow**

**Wurmple**

**Team Poochy**

**Rank: Bronze**

**Poochyena**

**Poochyena**

**Poochyena**

**Team Ebony**

**Rank: Silver**

**Shuppet**

**Murkrow**

**Team Slacker**

**Rank: Normal**

**Slakoth**

**Slowpoke**

**Team Flame**

**Rank: Bronze**

**Bellsprout**

**Camerupt**

**Ponyta**

**Team AWD**

**Rank: Gold**

**Lady Weavile**

**Arbok**

**Drapion**

**Team Raider**

**Rank: Silver**

**Gallade**

**Roserade**

**Rhyperior**

Apprentices and Guild members

**Guildmaster Wigglytuff, leader of the Wigglytuff Guild**

**Chatot, Wigglytuff's apprentice that assigns teams duties and takes charge when Wigglytuff dozes off**

**Loudred, guards the guild entrance gate**

**Diglett, helps Loudred by identifying visiting Pokemon's footprints**

**Dugtrio, keeps the bulletin boards current with the latest jobs and is Diglett's father**

**Chimecho, runs the Assembly and summons guild members when it's time to eat**

**Croagunk, runs the guild's swap shop**

**Sunflora, cheers Pokemon up and keeps a journal at her bedside**

**Corphish, a high-spirited Pokemon that takes to Shelly like a big brother**

**Bidoof, the previous newest apprentice that keeps a journal by his bedside**

Chansey, the guild's nurse and motherly figure to the apprentices, also operates the Chansey Daycare to raise any eggs brought to her

Glameow, Chansey's shy apprentice who isn't capable of going through a dungeon without fainting from fear

Linoone, the lazy tracker of the guild who helped build both underground floors

Mimi, a female Buneary that's the daughter of Team Shooting Star's leader Starlight

Feather, a female Starly who is Mimi's best friend

Rose, a female Roselia who cares for her friends Mimi and Feather

Sweet-tooth, an abnormally small female Pichu who loves sweets and is Sparks' younger sister that gives everyone nicknames ending in –chan

Scythe, an abnormally large male Sceptile that guards the entrance to the stairs leading to the guild and treats both Wigglytuff and Chatot with the highest respect

Hute, a silent male Quagsire who loves to stargaze at Sharpedo Bluff and is close friends with Nizana of Team Moonlight despite her fear of him

Treasure Town citizens

**Kangaskhan, stores items for the exploration teams**

**Xatu, he'll tell you what's in your Treasure Boxes for a price**

**The Kecleon brothers, one run a shop for consumable items and the other runs a shop for orbs and TMs**

**Duskull, stores extra money for exploration teams**

**Electivire, links moves for exploration teams and can bring back forgotten moves**

**Marowak, runs a training dojo where exploration teams can train**

**Sheriff Magnezone, the head of the police force**

**Deputy Magnemite, Magnezone's deputy in the police force**

Starlight, owns the bakery since she can't lead Team Shooting Star any longer with her broken leg

Detective Granbull, Sheriff Magnezone's partner in justice, wears a brown trench coat, brown detective's hat, carries a magnifying glass, and smokes a pipe, loves mysteries and bringing criminals to justice

Auntie, a female Espeon who took Kitty in as a baby, tells stories of her days in a Rescue Team, leaves Pecha Scarves lying around her hut

Uncle, a male Umbreon who helped Auntie raised Kitty, enjoys fighting younger Pokemon to test their strength, tells legends from every corner of the globe

Twilight, a Noctowl and Patrol Officer under Magnezone, treats Treasure Town citizens as family and works hard to protect them from threats

Mr. Fearow, Fear's father and a Patrol Officer, has a damaged wing from a Houndour attack but still flies on it, curses and swears if he's injured

Nat, a young Natu who is a nephew to Xatu of Xatu Appraisal, picks fights and hates short jokes, has a crush on a Swablu

Chief Magneton, a follower of Magnezone and Magnemite's in the police force

Acacia, a female Cacnea who leads a dance show every other day, she and her gang are actually thieves, avoid Magnezone whenever possible to avoid capture

'Aulani, a female Poochyena and follower of Acacia, wears a gold ribbon around her neck, avoids stealing from explorations teams

Ailani, a female Glameow and Acacia's second-in-command, wears metallic gold bracelets on front paws and gold hoops in ears, sings hypnotic music, fashion addict, avoids police in the hopes of remaining free

Akela, a female Vileplume who doesn't steal, acacia's favorite, hates the dark, stays close to Acacia, the youngest of Acacia's minions

Alamea, a female Rattata who's usually silent, wears a black ribbon around her neck, doesn't like to be in bright places for long, steals things at night, indifferent to being captured by police

Alana, a female Teddiursa who constantly gets lost and requests rescues, has a bad sense of direction, sucks on paws when nervous and cries easily

Aleka and Alika, twin Wooper sisters that give out items that they find while scavenging in dungeons, work alongside the Kecleon Market when gathering certain items

Others

Meowsy, Team Thief's Meowth's scheming girlfriend, wears a purple bow on her tail, part of the Beautiful Trio with Lily and Cotton, gets in fights with Detective Granbull regularly, it's unknown why she isn't in an exploration team like her boyfriend

Gin, an elderly blind male Ninetales that lives in Apple Woods with his son and daughter, pure white fur, capable of summoning demon fire, veteran exploration team member

Dark, a black Ninetales rumored to live in Dark Crater, has glowing red eyes and is covered in scars, rarely talks and avoids Gin, teleports through shadows, can summon demon fire

Scarface, Ninetales' younger sister in the future, has three scars across her face from Primal Ninetales, had a mental link with her older sister, swears revenge upon Primal Ninetales for her sister's death

Ninetales, Flare's deceased mother in the future, can create time portals

Charizard, an old acquaintance of Grovyle's, has a connection with Shelly when she was human, helps Scarface escape Primal Ninetales, swears a lot

Primal Ninetales, Flare's corrupt father in the future, likes things his way and pulls a fit if something's wrong, has a rivalry with Dusknoir for Primal Dialga's attention and praise

Lily, a female Lombre and Meowsy's best friend, good friends with Nat's crush, part of the Beautiful Trio with Meowsy, the perfect gossip with info on faraway dungeons

Blitz, a male Charmeleon that Daisy has a crush on, passes through occasionally

Cotton, a female Swablu that Nat has a crush on, good friends with Lily and Meowsy, part of the Beautiful Trio, passes through occasionally, wears a light blue ribbon around one wing

Cherrim Twins, a pair of flirts who hang around Kecleon Market, flirt with any guy and tease other girls, request rescues by male-only teams if they get lost in a dungeon, usually remain single once they break up with the boys they find

Munchies, a male Munchlax that passes through occasionally, carries Perfect Apples and will trade, scared of bigger Pokemon, hates Bug-type Pokemon

Ty, a male Tyrogue that passes through to train, includes a rare item after every few victories against him, he's stronger each time he comes

Waily, a Wailmer that loves to play with the youngsters, tells stories and encourages following their hearts, vanishes whenever he senses danger

Weed, a male Weedle that was saved by Team Fire Flower, wants to be part of an exploration team when he's older

Kaku, a male Kakuna that was rescued by Team Fire Flower, wants to be part of an exploration team and evolve when he's older

'Aolani, a female Altaria that watches over the youngsters, bad luck and mystery surround her, young Pokemon have died from being too close to her, she never seems to age

Alani, a clever female Buizel who stays at the beach, loves youngsters and surfing, used to live in Sharpedo Bluff Cave but left when Wigglytuff's Guild came, fears death, joins Team Moonlight on missions occasionally

Aloha, a Pachirisu that lives in Apple Woods, gathers Perfect Apples for Wigglytuff's Guild, wears a silver chain around her neck and a blue ribbon around her tail, is good friends with Alani

Amaui, Anela, Zephyr, and Yottoko, Flare's brothers and sisters, trained by the Sableye, never informed of mom's death or Flare's disappearance

Clyde and Jose, minor Rattata thieves that Twilight keeps an eye on, they steal and then vanish for a long while before striking again, constantly seen around Treasure Town

Melusina, a female Kingdra that pops up on the beach occasionally, most avoid her, she's a bit of a perfectionist, hates clutter, sees the good and bad in everything, can become intimidating if need be

Donovan, a male Murkrow who cares little for himself or life in general, does what he wants, loves seeing others in pain and causing others pain, uses force to get what he wants, is an unwanted outcast

Cecil, a blind Treecko that wears a watch around his neck, treats others politely and called them 'sir' or 'miss', can sense vibrations in the ground and has a strong sense of smell, keeps guard while Grovyle steals Time Gears, fears Ghost-type Pokemon

**Grovyle, steals the Time Gears and is a feared criminal, cares for his friend Cecil, wishes to avoid capture and Dusknoir**

**Dusknoir, a Pokemon from the future in pursuit of Grovyle, commands the Sableye hordes, has a slight rivalry with Primal Ninetales for Primal Dialga's attention and praise**

**Sableye hordes, the Pokemon that take commands from Dusknoir and Primal Ninetales, a single red-eyed Sableye is the only female among them, they fiercely protect their red-eyed sister from harm**

**Vigoroth, advertises newly-opened shops that open in Treasure Town**

**Marill and Azurill, two brothers that are searching for their Water Float, their mother is terribly sick and they shop for her**

**Shiny Celebi, a close friend of Grovyle and Cecil's, helps them travel through time**

**Lapras, knows the location to the Hidden Land**

**Elder Torkoal, the elder at the hot springs**

**Scizor, a legendary explorer that vanished while looking for a valuable treasure**

**Cresselia, she's been hunting Darkrai down for years**

**Manaphy, hatched from a mysterious egg Team Moonlight found**

**Phione, the Phione colony can create a dew that is said to be a cure-all**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Wolf list

Finally, here's the list for the current Shadow Wolves

Finally, here's the list for the current Shadow Wolves. Normal font is my characters and _italics are reviewers' characters_. Hope you enjoy!

Shadow Wolves

Enyeto, a male Shadow Wolf who doubts his master's judgment and was originally ordered to kill Team Moonlight

Yuma, a male Shadow Wolf from Troop A that likes to get things done quickly and proposes they kill Team Moonlight themselves, unaware of the consequences, has a big temper

Kijika, a male Shadow Wolf from Troop G who is wise and understanding but quick to point out flaws in plans

Rozene, a female Shadow Wolf from Troop G who is very loyal and thinks highly of being part of the hunting troops, making a fuss when Enyeto does not wear his collar

Nocona, a male Shadow Wolf from Troop Q that usually spies on others and keep the duties of each wolf separate, says "Hmmmmmm?" in most of his sentences

Lakota, a male Shadow Wolf from Troop P with a nasty temper, usually fights with others and likes getting his way

Petunia, a female Shadow Wolf from Troop X who loves watching bad things happen to her opponents, has never lost a fight since joining Troop X

Helaku, a male Shadow Wolf from Troop F that usually kills his assigned targets and gets easily frustrated

Chenoa, a female Shadow Wolf from Troop S who is shy and fearful, usually carrying out messages from their master to other wolves

_Yonoka, a female Shadow Wolf from Troop L that's lazy and holds no interest in following master's commands, gains red tribal markings on her fur if she gets serious in a fight_

_Seth, a male Shadow Wolf from Troop L who rarely speaks and protects Yonaka fiercely from danger, enjoys stargazing and can speak telepathically to others_

_Oswald, a male Shadow Wolf from Troop D who believes in honorable fighting and has blue eyes instead of red_

_Jade, a female Shadow Wolf from Troop K that's nice but gets distracted easily by many things_


End file.
